The Simpson Boys:beginnings
by Bartkid16
Summary: Three brothers find out they have dragon powers and that they must protect their world from a mysterious being known as the dark dragon who is bent on destroying the human race. Will they be able to stop him?,will their world be destroyed?find out here.
1. Chapter 1

The Simpson Boys:beginnings

One day brothers Jake,Ash and Bart Simpson were getting ready for school "we're gonna be late!"said Jake as he quickly grabbed his school stuff and put it all in his bag "we got twenty minutes relax"said Bart as he came out of the bathroom and changed into his usual orange shirt and blue shorts "you woke up at eight thirty thinking it was ten past eight!"said Ash as he grabbed his bag "oh yeah it's always my fault we're late isn't it"said Bart sarcastically as they ran down the stairs to the kitchen "yeah it usually is"said Jake as they sat at the kitchen table. "morning kids"said they're mom Marge "morning mom"said all of them "I wonder where your sister is"said Marge "probably getting her homework"said Ash, as soon as Ash had finished talking they're sister walked in "morning mom"said Lisa "morning Lisa is your father awake yet?"asked Marge as she placed they're breakfast in front of them "yeah he's putting his pants on"said Lisa "did he finally manage to get a pair of pants that fit him?"asked Bart laughing, as soon as Bart finished laughing they're father Homer stepped into the kitchen "WHY YOU LITTLE..."shouted Homer as he ran over to Bart and started strangling him. "kids shouldn't you be getting on the bus now?"said Marge as she heard the bus pull up outside they're house "oh yeah come on guys"said Jake as he finished his breakfast and ran to the bus "we're coming"said Ash as he and Bart followed Jake to the bus and sat down, five seconds later Lisa got on and sat down, ten minutes later they were at school in math. "this sucks"said Bart "yeah"said Jake and Ash "wake me up when it's break"said Jake as he fell asleep, an hour later it was break time and they were on the field talking about movies "what movie was better batman begins or the dark knight?"asked Ash "batman begins"said Jake "the dark knight"said Bart "begins was waaayyy better than dark knight"said Jake "yeah right"said Bart "well this is gonna go on for ages"said Ash as he watched Jake and Bart argue about what movie was better. Soon it was time to go to class "hey guys we gotta get to class"said Ash "ok then"said Jake "dang it"said Bart and they walked off to they're next class.

hey guys this is that crossover I was talking about at the end of Bartman 1 which if you should check out also I know this chapter is a bit boring but the next chapter which will be up soon will have more stuff to do with they're dragon powers so yeah see ya!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The boys were in p.e. Having a race. "3...2...1...go!"said their teacher and they all took off, Jake was in the lead when suddenly he felt his stomach getting flaming hot and the next thing he new he was on the ground,the grass beneath him was roasted and the same thing had happened to Ash and Bart "what the heck?"said Jake to himself as they got up. "what happened?"asked Bart "no idea but I don't think that was nor..."said Ash as he was cut off by their teacher who had walked over to them "what happened boys?"said their teacher mr Rotwood who taught them a few subjects "no idea"said the boys "well looks like you three all tripped at high speed"said mr Rotwood "ah"said the boys pretending to think that's what happened "well that's the end of class, hit the showers, get changed then get to lunch"said mr Rotwood as he sent them off "ok"said the boys. Ten minutes later they had showered and were getting changed "guys I don't think we just tripped I think something else happened"said Ash "yeah"said Bart and Jake "what do you guys remember about it?"asked Ash "not much just a burning feeling in my stomach and the usual pain that comes with falling on the ground at high speed"said Jake "same"said Bart "same"said Ash "owww"said Jake groaning "you alright man?"said Bart "well I got the same burning feeling in my stomach but yeah just hurts a bit"said Jake as he grabbed his p.e. clothes and put them into his bag "ok then"said Bart and Ash as they grabbed their bags and started walking off with Jake "ahhhhhh!"said Jake as his stomach ache got worse "dude you ok?"asked Ash "burning, stomach, pain owwww"said Jake as it got worse for a few seconds and he felt like he had thrown something up "what the heck?"said Bart and Ash as they tried to figure out what happened "huh? What happened"said Jake standing up straight when he looked around he noticed the fire sprinklers were on "what the...crud"said Jake as he looked around and saw a few lockers in front of him that had had a giant hole through them "uhhhhh"said Jake "RUUUNNNNNN!"shouted Ash as he took off heading for lunch "ok then"said Bart as he and Jake followed "why are we running?"asked Jake "well if some teachers walked in there and saw us there in front of those lockers what were they gonna think?"said Ash as he slowed down and stopped noticing they were outside their homeroom "good point"said Jake as he and Bart slowed down "maybe I should call Lisa and tell her what happened"said Bart getting out his phone "dude don't if you tell her then she'll tell mom and dad"said Jake "ok then but what do we do?"asked Bart "I'll tell you what we're gonna do we're gonna pretend it never happened"said Ash as he was about to walk in "ok then"said Bart "ok"said Jake suddenly the loudspeaker came on and the principal made an announcement "Jake, Bart and Ash Simpson please report to the principal's office immediately"said the principal over the loudspeaker "looks like Skinner wants to talk to us"said Jake "well then let's go"said Ash as they walked off towards principal Skinner's office "you think he knows?"said Bart "nah I mean how could he know"said Jake "you realise there are cameras in school right?"said Ash "crud"said Jake "well it looks like we'll be breaking in and getting the tape"said Bart making a note on his phone "well time to find out"said Jake as they reached the door and went in.

Uh oh looks like the boys could be in trouble, what will happen next? Find out next chapter which will be up soon (next few days hopefully) please review and feel free to pm me anytime see ya!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

They walked in and saw principal Skinner behind his desk "ah boys I've been waiting for you"said principal Skinner "yeah well it's a big school"said Jake "that it is Jake that it is"said principal Skinner as he got off his chair and looked out the window at the field "uhhh principal Skinner?"said Ash "yes?"said Skinner "why are we here?"asked Ash "it's about p.e. Earlier"said Skinner, the boys were suddenly nervous "when you three were in that race you were winning and yet something happened"said principal Skinner "I want to know what"he said carrying on "we don't know"said Ash "ok then watch this"said principal Skinner as he pulled out a tv, put it in front of them, grabbed a tape and put it in.

the tv suddenly turned on and played the video from earlier "what is this?"asked Bart "this is the security tape from earlier"said principal Skinner the boys watched as the video showed them in 1st,2nd and 3rd place then falling over "here"said principal Skinner as he rewound it to just before they fell over and played it in slow-motion.

Just before Jake fell you could see a red and orange thing that sorta looked like fire coming out from his mouth "what's that?"asked principal Skinner "that looks like that tape is wrecked"said Jake as he watched the tape burn "that's the problem with tapes these days"said Jake "they burn easily"said Jake carrying on "uh huh anyway your mother called and told me to send you boys home Otto's outside in the bus waiting for you"said principal Skinner "ooookkk then"said Bart confused "cool"said Jake "ok"said Ash as the three of them walked out of the office and to the bus.

Soon they were home sitting on the couch with their sister looking up at their parents who were standing in front of them "right then,let's talk about school"said Marge.

Dun dun duunnn! Looks like they're in for it, what happened in the locker room?why was the grass beneath the boys roasted when they fell? Find out next chapter which will be up soon I am looking for Bartman 2 by the way and until next chapter see ya!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"What happened in p.e. today?"asked Marge "nothing"said the boys "uh huh Lisa what happened in math today?"asked Marge "my desk melted,I think miss Hoover dropped a cigarette near my desk and it caught fire"said Lisa "whoa"said the boys "Lisa did you feel anything just before it happened?"asked Homer "just a burning feeling inside my stomach"said Lisa "boys did you get the same burning feeling in your stomachs just before you fell on the grass?"asked Marge "yeah"said the boys "also when those lockers got roasted"said Jake "WHAT!?"asked Marge and Homer "uhhhhh nooooo?"said Jake "Jake what happened"said Marge "tell em"said Ash, Jake sighed and started "so first we have p.e. In that race, I get a burning feeling in my stomach and fell on the ground and then when we were in the locker room getting changed I had it again and something happened and the sprinklers came on and a load of lockers had burnt holes in them that were massive"said Jake,Marge sighed "I knew this day would come"she said "what do you mean?"asked Bart "well the thing is...some of the people on my side of the family have special abilities"said Marge "like?"said Ash "fire breathing, flight, and able to transform into a dragon"said Marge quickly,the boys and Lisa jaw-dropped at this "so your saying we can breath fire, turn into a dragon and fly and everyone on your side of the family can do that stuff?"said Jake "pretty much yeah except sometimes the dragon powers skip a generation which is why I can't do that stuff"said Marge "ok then"said Ash "also one more thing there's a being known as the Dark Dragon who is bent on destroying the human race because he thinks that humans will cause the extinction of dragons and half-dragons and you kids must make sure he doesn't destroy the human race"said Marge "wow"said Lisa "cool"said Jake "whoa"said Bart "well we're screwed"said Ash "what now?"asked Jake "now you go to your grandfather Lao Shi is a half-dragon, he will teach you kids to control your powers"said Marge "ok then"said Bart "he's waiting for you at his china shop now"said Marge "well then let's go"said Ash "yeah"said the rest of them as they walked out the door and headed for their grandfather Lao Shi's china shop.

Yo guys so half of their family are half dragon cool right? anyway more dragon stuff next chapter and the boys will start learning how to use their powers also I found Bartman 2 one problem though it's on paper, so I'll have to type it up again and upload that so that should be out in the next week so yeah look out for that and chapter five until then see ya!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The boys and Lisa had just arrived at Lao Shi's shop and were standing outside "ok let's do this"said Jake as they walked in and saw their grandfather Lao Shi and his dog Fu walking around the shop putting stuff on shelves "ah kids I take it your mother sent you?"said Lao Shi "yeah"said the kids "and has she told you about the uh family business?"asked Lao Shi "you mean the dragon stuff? Yeah She told us"said Ash "ok then let's get started,first is fire breathing"said Lao Shi as he walked into the back room of his shop while the kids followed, when they got to the back they noticed four bullseye targets"what are those for?"asked Lisa "those are what you will be trying to hit with your fire"said Lao Shi "one problem, whenever I use fire I get a burning feeling in my stomach also we don't know how to use it on purpose"said Bart, Lao Shi and Fu just look at him like those weren't problems "what"said Bart "one those were two problems and two they aren't problems at all"said Lao Shi "what do you mean?"asked Lisa "usually after a half-Dragon first uses their fire breath it shouldn't hurt anymore"Said Fu "well I accidentally used it twice and it hurt both times"said Jake "good then it should stop hurting"said Fu "ok then how do we use it?"asked Jake "visualise a fireball hitting the middle of this target in your mind"said Lao Shi pointing to one of the targets "ok I'll try it"said Jake and he visualised it, almost straight away he heard a noise and opened his eyes to see the target had a burning hole right in the middle of it, when he turned around he saw that Ash,Bart and Lisa had jaw-dropped and were staring at him "what"said Jake as he walked over to them and Ash walked over to another target and did the same, sure enough a second later a fireball came out of his mouth and burned a hole in the target "whoa"said Ash as he walked over to them and Bart and Lisa did it and both shot fire balls which went through their targets "cool"said Bart "great"said Lisa "uhhh guys?"said Jake "what"said everyone in the room "some books are on fire"said Jake pointing to some books on a shelf that were behind the targets "FIRRREEEE!quick Bart get the extinguisher, it's behind the chairs in the front of the shop"said Lao Shi quickly "I'm on it"said Bart as he ran off and grabbed the fire extinguisher, five seconds later he ran back in and put the fire out "whoa"said Jake "now THAT was close"said Lisa "yep"said Bart "what now"said Ash "now we go to the top of the Empire State Building"said Lao Shi "why?"asked Bart "you'll see when we get there"said Fu dog "ok then"said Jake as they all walked out the door and headed for the Empire State Building.

Soon they were at the top of the Empire State Building "whoa look at the view"said Lisa as she looked out over the city "wow"said Bart "cool"said Jake "awesome"said Ash "yes yes quite a view but that's not why we're here"said Lao Shi "why are we here then?"asked Jake "first Jake see that railing?"asked Lao Shi pointing to a part of the railing that was surrounding the top of the building which had a little platform in front of it "yeah"said Jake "tear it off"said Lao Shi "I'm not strong enough"said Jake "just do it"said Lao Shi "ok I'll try"said Jake as he walked over to it and tore it off "whoa"said the rest of the kids "now what"said Jake "step on that platform"said Lao Shi "now what"said Jake "jump"said Lao Shi "WHAT!"said Jake "trust me"said Lao Shi "sigh ohhh I'm gonna die"said Jake as he jumped off the Empire State Building.

Hey guys sorry it took so long for me to upload this chapter but I had stuff to do and I had writer's block(when a writer doesn't have any ideas) anyway will Jake survive? Did Lao Shi just kill his grandson accidentally? Find out next chapter also Bartman 2 is uploaded so yeah Bartman 3 will be uploaded soon and chapter 6 will be uploaded within the next week hopefully so yeah until next time see ya!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"JAAAAAKEEEE!"yelled Ash, Bart and Lisa as they ran over to the platform and looked down "what is that?"said Bart as they looked over and saw something surrounded in blue flame "what is that?"asked Lisa "wait five seconds"said Lao Shi calmly "and why should we?"asked Bart "because you might freak out"said Fu "we're already freaking out...what is that"said Ash as he saw a shadow on moving on the ground "look up"said Lao Shi "oookkk"said the kids weirded out as they looked up and saw something big in the sky, suddenly they heard a voice out of nowhere "woohooo!"yelled the voice "wait a minute, that's Jake's voice"said Bart realising what happened "oh yeah"said Bart as the big thing in the sky landed with a thud creating a bit of smoke somehow, when the smoke cleared the kids looked over at the thing and jaw dropped there was a big DRAGON standing there, the dragon had red skin, a yellow belly, black hair with green highlights running down its back, sharp claws, giant red wings and sharp teeth "hey guys"said the dragon "guys that's Jake"said Bart "whoa"said Ash "stunning"said Lisa "I know right"said the dragon revealed to be Jake "what now"said Ash turning to Lao Shi "now you three jump"said Lao Shi "you gotta be kidding me"said Ash "just do it we haven't got all day kid"said Fu "sigh let's do this"said Ash as he stepped on the platform "ohhhh this is nuts"said Ash as he jumped, five seconds later they saw another Dragon come up, this one was light blue and had a red belly, sharp claws and teeth, big wings like Jake's and Ash's hat on its head "whoa"said the dragon who was Ash "cool man"said Bart "yeah"said Lisa "my turn!"said Bart as he ran to the platform and jumped off, a second later he came up in dragon form, his skin colour was the same which was bright yellow with a dark red belly and his hair was the same and bright yellow wings and sharp claws and teeth "my turn"said Lisa as she jumped and turned into a dragon and came back up, she had bright pink skin and a dark purple belly and bright pink wings she was a bit smaller than the boys but she was still quite tall "this is awesome"said Lisa "yep"said Jake "how do we change back?"asked Bart "think of your human form"said Lao Shi "ok then"said Bart as he thought of it and changed back, the others did the same "and if you wanna change think of your dragon form"said Lao Shi "and why couldn't we have done that earlier?"asked Ash "because the first time you need adrenaline"said Lao Shi "oooook then"said Ash "what now?"asked Lisa "now you learn about the creatures"said Lao Shi "yeah and you better remember this stuff"said Fu "what creatures?"asked the kids "I'll tell you when we get back to the shop"said Lao Shi "ok then let's get back to..."said Ash as he stopped and looked at a stone gargoyle "what are you doing?"asked Lisa "thought it moved"said Ash "nah"said Bart "ok then"said Ash still uncertain "come on"said Jake as they headed towards the shop.

Hey guys sorry for getting this up at practically the end of the week but I had to get up at 4 am to go somewhere all day without my iPad twice this week and I had to do other stuff anyway sorry about it getting a bit repetitive with the changing but now that thats out the way we can get onto the good stuff so chapter 7 will be up soon and Bartman 3 will be uploaded either today or tomorrow so that's all for now see ya!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Jake, Bart, Ash, Lisa, Fu and Lao Shi were back at the shop in the back room "since long ago magical creatures have lived in New York City hiding from humans and people who want to hunt them"said Lao Shi "cool"said Jake, everyone just stared at him "uh I meant cool that there are magical creatures in New York, totally not cool they're being hunted"said Jake "oook then, anyway as half-dragons it's your duty to protect them"said Lao Shi "more responsibility? Dang It"said Bart frustrated that he was partially responsible for a lot of creatures "we can handle it"said Lisa "ok now you know the gargoyles on top of the Empire State Building?"said Lao Shi "yeah"said the kids "they're actual real gargoyles"said Lao Shi "I knew it! I thought I saw one of them move"said Ash "ok then, trolls live under the bridge in Central Park and under the bridges surrounding manhattan"said Lao Shi as he looked over at Fu who was drinking a can of soda "some gnomes in gardens are alive, goblins live in sewers and some mermaids are disguised as normal people through magic and there's a lot more you'll learn about soon but for now it's time for you kids to clean the shop"said Lao Shi, Fu just laughed at this "you gotta be kidding me!"said Jake frustrated "Just do it"said Lao Shi, just then a alarm went off "what the"said Ash "Fu Magic now!"said Lao Shi "I'm on it now let's see what we got, uhhh ah here it is and this one's in the alley next to the shop"said Fu dog as he grabbed a globe and looked into it "kids go next door stop this crime"said Lao Shi rushing them out the door "cool"said Jake "oh yeah"said Bart "awesome"said Ash "this'll be interesting"said Lisa "dragon up!"said Jake as he ran to the alleyway and changed "dragon time"said Ash as he followed and changed "this is gonna be so cool"said Bart as he and Lisa followed and changed "ok so where's this crime"said Jake looking around "got em, normal robbery"said Jake as he walked over "yo dude didn't your mother tell ya not to steal from women?"said Jake "oh here we go with the puns"said Ash facepalming "uhhh Jake that's a goblin"said Bart noticing the robber's species

"What the"said the goblin turning around "ohhhh dragons great"said the goblin "roast time"said Jake as he shot a fireball at him "ahhhh!"yelled the goblin running off "we'll head him off, come on guys"said Bart as he flew over the goblin and landed in front of him "yo man I think it's nap time for ya"said Bart "whatta you talking abou..."said the goblin as Bart punched him in the face knocking him out "boom"said Bart "whoa"said Ash and Lisa "guys we just stopped our first crime! Awesome!"said Jake as he changed back "I know right?"said Ash changing back "that was so cool"said Bart changing back "yeah"said Lisa "now what do we do about this goblin I mean that lady already ran off with her stuff"said Jake "we'll deal with em"said Lao Shi who was standing behind them "yo we need a cleanup in an alleyway next to the shop"said Fu talking to someone on the phone, a second after he hung up something came through the manhole cover "is that a leprechaun?"asked Lisa "yep he's part of the leprechaun crime cleanup service"said Fu "we clean up the mess leftover from magical crimes like this also the name's Shamus"said the leprechaun "hey Shamus I'm Jake this is Bart, Ash and Lisa"said Jake "hi"said Lisa "yo"said Bart "sup"said Ash "nice to meet you kids by the way I'm guessing your half-dragons?"said Shamus "what the... how did you know?"asked Ash "Lao Shi told me also Lao I'm guessing these are your grandchildren?"said Shamus as he started dragging the knocked out goblin into the sewers "yeah"said Lao Shi "cool now uh I gotta go but if you need me here's my number"said Shamus handing each of the kids a card with his number on it "thanks and see ya"said Jake "bye"said Lisa "see ya"said Bart "see ya"said Ash "bye"said Shamus as he went back into the sewers with the goblin "ok well that was cool"said Bart "yep"said the kids "yeah and now you kids have gotta get home"said Lao Shi "what do you mean"said Ash "it's 5:30 pm"said Lao Shi "whoa your right we gotta go see ya"said Ash as he ran off towards their house "yeah see ya"said the rest of the kids as they ran off towards their house "bye kids"said Lao Shi as he and Fu turned around and went back to the shop.

Hey guys I know this chapter's out probably a bit earlier than you guys expected but I had some time to kill and yeah, anyway Bartman 4 will be out today or tomorrow and I'm gonna make a Young Justice story which will be called Young Justice:Legacy and chapter one of that'll be out soon and chapter 8 of this will be out within the next week but uh I'm running low on ideas and if you guys want me to put anything like events, powers, villains etc please review and I'll go through them and use some of them but until next time see ya!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The boys had just got back "well that was weird"said Jake "yep"said Bart as he opened the door and they went in, Homer was on the couch as usual and Marge was in the kitchen "hey kids"said Marge "hey mom"said the kids "dinner's ready"said Marge, a second later Homer was in the kitchen, soon everyone was at the table having dinner "so how was training?"asked Marge "great we stopped a mugging"said Jake "nice"said Homer "good anything else?"asked Marge "we met a Leprachaun"said Lisa "cool"said Homer "and we learned that magical creatures live all over the city and that trolls live underneath the bridges surrounding the city"said Ash "whoa"said Homer "you can tell us more tomorrow but it's time for you kids to go to bed"said Marge checking the time "dang 9:30 pm already? Fine see ya"said Jake as he walked upstairs and went to bed "see ya"said the rest as they followed and went to bed.

The next day the kids were walking to school and passing the bank when the6 heard noise coming from inside "what the heck?"said Jake, just then his phone was ringing "now who the heck could be calling me at 8:30 am"said Jake as he answered "yo"sad Jake "Jake get to the bank now! A few Goblins are robbing it"said the person on the other end "who is it"said Bart "it's gramps"said Jake "ok me and the others will take em out see ya"said Jake as he hung up "guys it's a bank robbery a few goblins are robbing the bank"he said as he ran into a alleyway "Dragon up!"said Jake as he changed "let's do this"said Ash as he followed and changed, Bart and Lisa followed and changed "you guys ready?"asked Jake in dragon form "oh yeah"said all of em "ok let's stop some goblins"said Jake as he kicked the bank wall and smashed it and walked in "ok uhh Ash check the vault Bart get everyone out of here Lisa you're with me we're stopping these guys here"said Jake pointing to the four Goblins standing in front of them "ok"said Lisa "I'll take two on the right you take the two on the left"said Jake "ok then"said Lisa "Yo Goblin Punks, let's do this thing"yelled Jake to the Goblins as they lunged at him, Lisa tackled two of em and started fighting them while Jake shot fireballs at the other two heading for him "OWWWWWWW!"screamed the two Goblins who weren't looking where they were going and ran smack into Jake's fist and fell unconscious "and that's how I do it!"said Jake in triumph, "what the..."said Jake as he heard loud noises coming from the vault and saw two Goblins on fire running out followed by Ash "get back here!"said Ash "need a little help man?"asked Jake "nah I got this"said Ash as he ran in front of them and punched them and knocked them out "bang"said Ash "where's Bart"said Lisa as she finished fighting the other two Goblins and knocked them out "I'm over here"said Bart as he got the last person out and walked back in "we made a massive mess"said Jake looking around at the bits of flaming wood and holes in the walls, roof and floor "yeah"said Ash "definitely"said Bart "totally"said Lisa "well there's only one person to call to cover our butts"said Jake getting his phone out and a card "yo man it's Jake I'm with the others we're at the bank it was a robbery we made a massive mess little help?"asked Jake talking into the phone "sure I'll be there in a sec"said the person on the other end "cool see ya"said Jake hanging up, a second later they heard a noise outside and a small creature walked in "hey guys"said the creature "hey Shamus"said the kids "whoa you weren't kidding this place is a dump"said Shamus "I know right?"said Jake "can you fix it?"asked Bart "sure I'll have it done in a half hour"said Shamus as he got to work "cool well uh we gotta get to school so see ya!"said Jake as he changed back and walked out and headed to school "bye"said Lisa as she changed and followed "see ya!"said Ash and Bart as they changed and followed.

Hey guys I know this is cutting it a bit close with the timings for getting this chapter up but uh I was working on something else and I was running low on ideas but uh anyway my young justice story will be called Young Justice:Bart's Legacy or Young Justice:Impulse's Legacy or Legacy of Bart Allen or impulse or something like that anyway chapter one of that is nearly done so uh that'll be out soon and chapter 9 will be out within the next week so until next time see ya!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The kids were at school, the boys were in science and Lisa was in math "hey guys watch this"said Jake as he mixed some chemicals together and the stuff in the test tube started bubbling "uhhh Jake you sure you know what your doing?"said Bart "yeah just needs a little bit of heat that's all"said Jake as he shot a tiny fireball at it "well done genius now it's bubbling more"said Ash "it's gonna blow"said Bart "EVERYBODY GET DOWN!"yelled Jake as he, Bart and Ash ducked underneath the table "what the heck?"said everyone in the room "3...2...1...now"said Jake, as soon as he said now they heard a loud bang, "all clear"said Jake as they got out from under the table and looked around to see everyone was blue and the walls and ceiling were blue "Jake!"said everyone in frustration "uhh wasn't me?"said Jake.

Five minutes before In Lisa's class they were learning math "ok now class we're going to have a test in absolute silence"said Miss Hoover, as soon as she finished handing out tests they all heard a loud bang "Lisa is there any chance that was one of your brothers' experiments in science?"asked Miss Hoover "definitely"said Lisa "ok then"said Miss Hoover as she sat down at her desk and went on her computer while the class did the test.

Back in science Jake got a text on his phone and sighed "guys we gotta go now"said Jake quietly "ok"said Bart and Ash "yo Miss Krabappel I gotta go I got a doctors appointment"said Bart "me too"said Jake "and me"said Ash Miss Krabappel sighed and said ok as they boys ran out and ran down a hallway to get Lisa, they ran down the stairs and ran down a hallway "uhhh Jake? Wrong way"said Ash pointing to Lisa's classroom "ah"said Jake as he ran over to the room and went in followed by Bart and Ash

Five minutes before

Lisa was halfway through her test when she heard footsteps going down the stairs and go past the classroom but then come back, a second later the door opened and she saw her brothers at the door using sign language to tell her they gotta go and she used it to tell them she'd come "Miss Hoover? I gotta go to a dentist appointment"said Lisa "ok Lisa"said Miss Hoover as Lisa ran out of the room and started walking down the hallway with Bart, Ash and Jake "ok so what's happening now"said Lisa "well according to gramps a gang of Goblins are trying to kidnap some pixies in Central Park and some leprechauns are getting mugged in the sewers under Moe's tavern"said Jake as they walked out "ok Lisa, Ash take the sewers Bart and I will deal with the Goblins"said Jake "sigh ok"said Lisa "cool"said Ash "now move out!"said Jake as he changed and flew off towards Central Park followed by Bart in dragon form "oh this is awesome"said Jake "I know right?"said Bart as he opened his mouth and some bugs flew in it "haha! Rookie mistake man"said Jake "uhh your just as experienced at flying as I am"said Bart "ah yeah well it looks like we're here"said Jake as he saw the Goblins "let's do this"said Jake as he and Bart flew down and landed just behind one of the four Goblins "four huh? This'll be easy"said Jake "who do you think you are?"said one of the goblins as he turned around "I'm the guy who's gonna kick your butt"said Jake as he kicked the Goblin into a tree "serves ya right"said Jake as another one charged at him "whoa being a good criminal 101 don't charge at your enemy like a rhino if your big"said Jake as he flew up at the last second and watched the Goblin smash into the tree "yo Bart you alright down there?"said Jake as he landed "yeah"said Bart as he punched a Goblin round the head and ducked as the Goblin behind him punched the other Goblin in the face "ohhh that's gotta hurt"said Bart "I got this guy"said Jake as he kicked one of the Goblins in the stomach, the Goblin stumbled back walking right in front of Bart who punched him in the face and knocked him out then turned around and whacked the other Goblin with his tail then threw him into a tree about twenty feet away "that's what ya get when you mess with us"said Bart "yeah"said Jake as his phone rang, he changed back and answered "what's up"said Jake "Jake? It's Ash get to the sewers NOW! And maybe bring a rocket launcher ohhh cruddd LISA RUNNNNN!"yelled Ash as the connection was lost "Bart we gotta get to the sewers now!"said Jake "ok"said Bart "dragon up!"said Jake as he changed and flew off towards Moe's tavern "ok then"said Bart as he changed and followed Jake.

Hey guys hope you liked this chapter so what is happening below Moe's tavern? Will Ash and Lisa be alright? Find out next time and next chapter will be out soon and sorry this took so long but I was really busy and I couldn't think of anything to put in this and I was busy with my young Justice story so sorry and yeah thanks for reading these and as always check out my other stories Young Justice:Bart's Legacy if you like Impulse from Young Justice and if you like the show you'll probably like that and check out my Bartman stories and yeah until next time see ya!


End file.
